Anime-Chibi-Theatre
by Nanichan1
Summary: "TODAY on Anime-Chibi-Theatre, Wufei reveals some of his..err...hidden feelings to Piccolo. On and on and on, they don't pay me enough to sound permanently happy while spouting this bull..."
1. Anime-Chibi-Theatre: Epic One

HELLO, and welcome to Anime-Chibi-Theatre, where we take completely RANDOM anime character, turn them into little kids, and watch their adventures unfold/speak to them for no reason at all! EXCITING! GRAND! TOUCHING! BETTER THEN YOUR LAME FAN-FIC SHOWS!! And here's our host with the most, the Queen of Confused Fangirls, the God of What...  
N a n i c h a n ! (Bright flashing lights)  
  
Nanichan: WAZZAAAAHHH!!!  
  
TODAY on Anime-Chibi-Theatre, Wufei reveals some of his..err...hidden feelings to Piccolo. On and on and on, they don't pay me enough to sound permanently happy while spouting this bull...  
  
Nanichan: ::coughs and slips Announcer a five-pound-note::  
  
The sun is shining, the breeze is balmy, and Ash is fighting to become a POKEMON MASTER!! Meanwhile, Wufei decides to reveal his true feelings to Piccolo. That's right, kids, Wufei is a BI! But it doesn't matter, because the SUN is SHINING!! And the BREEZE is BALMY! TRA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wufei: ...  
  
Gohan: ::bouncing around:: Piccoro-san, Dai Dai!  
  
Piccolo: Stop it.  
  
Gohan: ::bouncing around:: Piccoro-san, Dai Dai!  
  
Piccolo: Stop it.  
  
Gohan: ::bouncing around:: Piccoro-san, Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai -   
  
Piccolo: STOP!! IT!!!  
  
Gohan: ...suki......  
  
Wufei: Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: I hate you.  
  
Wufei: ::cracks and runs off, screaming:: ONNA!  
  
Frieza: Um...What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be dead...  
  
Wufei: JUSTICE!!  
  
Tai: Davis, YOU are MORE deserving of my goggles then I am!!  
  
Davis: K-K-KARI! WAI!!!  
  
Wufei: But PICCOLO!  
  
Piccolo: What is it, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: I love you.  
  
GASP!!!  
  
Relena: WUFEI! Your a BI!?  
  
Wufei: Bi? ME!? Why, the NERVE!! I am APPALLED! I'm a CARTOON!!!  
  
Relena: Oh, tee-hee, I'm sorry!  
  
Wufei: I'm a homosexual.  
  
Relena: ::sweatdrops and falls over. Unfortunately, a bunch of rabid rats and squirells mistake her for being dead and she is eaten alive. WHOO!::  
  
Wufei: I LOVE you, Piccolo!  
  
Piccolo: Oh...I can't take this anymore....I can't hold it in anymore... ::bursts into song:: FEEEEEEEEEEELINGS!! WOAH-WOAH-WOAH FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELINGS!!  
  
Wufei: ::joins in and they start tapdancing around stupidly:: FEEEEEE-EEEEE-EEEEEELIIIIIINNNNGGGSSS!!!  
  
Frieza: You know, I haven't shown up much in this even though I am SUPPOSED to be one of the main characters. And every girl seems to hate me, JUST because I'm gay. YEAH!? WELL GUESS WHAT, MORONIC FANGIRLS!? VEGETA IS GAY TOO!! WAHAHAHA! YOUR PRECIOUS VEGETA IS GAAAYYY!!! ::joins Wufei and Piccolo in the stupid tapdancing ruteine and looks very cute::  
  
Ayuri: ::interupts dancing routine:: WAIT!!  
  
Frieza: GASP!  
  
Wufei: Who are YOU!?  
  
Ayuri: I am from the neglected anime, Rising Sun! And I am here to claim Piccolo!  
  
Piccolo: SHRIEK! SAVE me, WUFEI!  
  
Wufei: No! You shall never take Piccolo!  
  
Ayuri: Oh, that's what YOU think! PICCOLO MY LOVE!! I am... ::pause:: YOUR FATHER!!  
  
Piccolo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Wufei: But if your his father, why do you want to take him away!?  
  
Ayuri: Because I HATE you, Wufei! I want to make you sad!  
  
Frieza: ::Sniff:: I'm always left out...  
  
Piccolo: Daddy! Your always SO horrible!  
  
Ayuri: Silence, boy! Come on!  
  
Piccolo: NOOOO!! Wufei, save me!!  
  
Wufei: Fear NOT, my love! I will slay Ayuri!  
  
Ayuri: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRGGG!!!! ::turns into the knavish big wolf::  
  
Piccolo: ::squealing girlishly:: OOOOOO Wufei!! Be CAREFUL!!  
  
Ayuri: ::claws at Wufei and misses each time like he-she always seems to do::  
  
Frieza: Oh look a puppy...::Walks off oblivous to others::  
  
Ayuri: RAAAARRRGGGHHHH!! I MUST WIN!!!! ::explodes in zappy lines::  
  
Piccolo: NOOOOOOO!! Not the...ZAPPY LINES!! ANYTHING BUT THE ZAPPY LINES!!! OHHH WOO-FAY-SAH-MA, BE CAREFUL!!  
  
Natayu: ::bounces out like a knave:: YOU CAN DO IT SISTER!! ::unfortunately, a zappy line hit Natayu and she is FRIED, JUST LIKE RELENA! SURRAH!!::  
  
Wufei: I MUST protect my princess!!  
  
Piccolo: OH NO!!! It's...it's TERRIBLE Wufei!!  
  
Wufei: What!? What could be worse then Ayuri's knavish Wolf-zilla form!?  
  
Piccolo: A TO BE CONTINUED SIGN!! ::ominous music::  
  
To be continued....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nanichan: Today, there was a lot of violence on A.C.T! Well, whadda ya know!? That spells Act! Tee-hee-hee! Anyway, there was a lot of violence on A.C.T. today. Why? Because we SUCK!! NEVER be violent, kiddies! Or you'll be sucky, violent people like us!! Talk and work it out! Nani-chan says!  
  
Puar: ::pops up:: Nani-chan says!? What about Nani-chan DOES!? ::In another simply HORRIBLE turn of events, Puar EXPLODES!! YAY!! There IS more happiness in the world then sadness AFTERall!!::  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whelp, that was the first episode. Yes the FIRST, you moron, I didn't right any before this. Ok so it was screwed up. For instance, Piccolo is a Namekian (for those of you who don't know, that means he doesn't have a Mummy and a Daddy). But OH WELL! Review it for flames, suggestions, cries of anguish, whatever. Oh, and the copyright?  
I DO own Digimon!! I own ALL the stupid little kids and tie them to rocks and poke them with a taser when they get uppity!! 


	2. Anime-Chibi-Theatre: Epic Two

HELLO, and welcome to Anime-Chibi-Theatre, where we take completely RANDOM anime character, turn them into little kids, and watch their adventures unfold/speak to them for no reason at all! EXCITING! GRAND! TOUCHING! BETTER THEN YOUR LAME FAN-FIC SHOWS!! And here's our host with the most, the Queen of Confused Fangirls, the God of What...  
N a n i c h a n ! (Bright flashing lights)  
  
Nanichan: It's not easy to be beautiful.  
  
Today is the WONDERFULLY SPEICAL continuation of last time: It was revealed that Ayuri from the neglected anime the Rising Sun is ACTUALLY the FATHER of Piccolo! (Yes, we KNOW he's Namekian. Work with us, OK!?) Wufei has fallen in love with Piccolo, as he has, and so now they must defeat their father. Can they show that true love conquers all?? NO! They SUCK! They'll LOSE and DIE!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ayuri: RAAAAR! RAAAAAAAHHHHRRR!!  
  
Piccolo: Oh Wufei, dear, be careful!  
  
Wufei: I WILL my love!!  
  
Ayuri: ::slices off Wufei's head in a splash of blood and gore::  
  
Piccolo: ...  
  
Ayuri: ...  
  
Nanichan: ::runs out, scoops up Wufei's corpse, and replaces him with Duo. Duo, not being the smartest young man in the world, is wonderfully happy to have the leading roll::  
  
Piccolo: DUOOOO!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!  
  
Duo: Yes, my love! I will SLAY the wolf!  
  
Frieza: Why do they always do this to me...? Sigh...  
  
Ayuri: ::speaking in glowy telepathy way:: I will defeat you! ROAR!  
  
Duo: I think not! DEATHSCYTHE HELL!  
  
Ayuri: Oh SHIIII-  
  
Nanichan: HEY! I won't have any of that! This is a G-RATED fic!!  
  
Ayuri: ::pauses, leg in the process of being chopped off:: Really? I thought you had re-rated it PG...Ah, whatever.  
CRAAAAAP! ::leg gets torn off:: ::Falls to his doom off of a random cliff. Of course, since he's a god he can't REALLY die, and a plothole will turn up somewhere and he'll come back to life, probably stronger then before, but FOR NOW he's CONSIDERED dead.::  
  
Piccolo: MY HERO!!  
  
Duo: Huh?? I'm not Heero..I'm Duo...(Badum-CHA!) Oh well!!  
  
Piccolo: ::embraces Duo and a bunch of white birds or something comes flying down and puts flower er, behind his ear. Well, what do you WANT to happen!? HE HAS NO HAIR!!::  
  
Frieza: Do you all think its...FUNNY to ignore me like this??  
  
Shinigami-kun: Must have...SOULS!  
  
Frieza: Eh? Hello, friend Duobat!  
  
Shinigami-kun: Silence, kangaroo-man, lest I steal your soul.  
  
Frieza: Oh, friend Duobat, your so humorous! JOIN ME! You can eat the monkey's soul after I DESTROY their planet!!  
  
Shinigami-kun: OKEY-DOKEY!  
  
::Frieza and Shinigami-kun, "Duobat", prance off together to explode Planet Vegeta and start up the whole Dragonball Z epic. In the meanwhile, everyone ignores them and goes on with the act::  
  
Duo: Too bad my alter-ego with bat wings and the King of Purple Kangaroos are off to randomly take over and eventually destroy a planet. They could of come to our wedding.  
  
Piccolo: Wedding?  
  
Duo: MARRY ME!  
  
Piccolo: OK!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, love is in the air! Now that the cheap Epic One part is over, I'm sure your all very, very sad.  
  
The Children: OH JOY!! OH RAPTURE!! MIRACLES *DO* HAPPEN!!!  
  
But don't be sad, children! Part one of Epic Two is starting NOW!  
  
The Children: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next epic stars Duobat, King Kold, and Frieza on their quest for Planet Vegeta Domination!! (HAHA! Get it!? World domination, Planet Vegeta domination!? HAHAHA! ...Oh come on! It's a JOKE!) But what's this? It seems someone will be joining their quest...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Serena: Hi, guys!!  
  
Duobat: Ehh!? Odango-san??  
  
Serena: HELLO FRIEND DUOBAT!  
  
King Kold: NO! I REFUSE to have a ditzy, blonde, pigtailed freak chasing us around as we conquer the Monkey Race!  
  
Serena: ::quickly slips porno mag starring Goku into King Kold's rather mutated hand::  
  
King Kold: Yes, she is a fine warrior, she shall come with us on our journey! ::rushes off to be perverted::  
  
Frieza: Please don't tell me I'll be ignored in THIS epic, too...  
  
Serena: GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!!  
  
Frieza: ...What was that for?  
  
Serena: I dunno. I thought it was expected of me...  
  
Duobat: I will claim your SOUL! ::flies after Serena as she prances around::  
  
Frieza: DUOBAT NO! SHE'S THE LAST HOPE FOR THE UNIVERSE AND SHE'S THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS OF THE SILVER MILLENIUM AND--Oh forget it. Go ahead.  
  
Duobat: YAY!  
  
Serena: ::collapses::  
  
Duobat: Her SOUL was so EASILY taken.  
  
Frieza: ::cuddles the Duobat and looks very, very cute. Luckily, there are none of the likes of Kitsueki, Lady Kyley, and the leaders of other stalker sites around to chase the Snakekanga around.::  
  
King Kold: ::returns to see his son, the evil badass dark not-so-nice purple-pink emperor of oblivion and blood cuddling a very small Grimp Reaper. Is very disturbed and walks away.::  
  
Frieza: We'll always be friends, WON'T we, friend Duobat!?  
  
Duobat: That is until Trunks kills you. Then I'll take your soul!  
  
Frieza: OH WELL!! ::laughs warmly like Krillin:: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Duobat: ::laughs warmly like Krillin, only sound like Krillin who just sucked all of the helium out of a K-mart floaty balloon:: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Frieza: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Vegeta: KAKAROT-TOOOOO!!! ::in yes, ANOTHER horrible turn of events, Vegeta is EXPLODED RANDOMLY into OBLIVION!! I seem to be killing off all the SUCKY characters, aren't I? OH WELL! YAY!!::  
  
Duobat: Tee-hee! Silly Vegeta!  
  
Frieza: Tee-hee! Silly Monkey!  
  
Duobat: LOOK, Friend Friezle, our text ended RIGHT next to eachother!!!  
  
Frieza: GASP! Then we MUST be DESTINED to be BEST FRIENDS for ALL of ETERNITY!  
  
Duobat: Yes, yes! I will help you destroy planets, and you will help me collect souls, and we will eat WAFFLES every morning!!  
  
Frieza: SURRAH!  
  
Duobat: SURRAH!  
  
King Kold: I hate you.  
  
To be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nanichan: WELL! It seems that Friend Duobat and Friend Friezle have joined forces to wreak havoc across the universe!! In the next half of the epic, however, something threatens to tear apart their friendship..FOREVER!! ::omnious music::  
What is it? Well I can't tell you because I haven't thought of it yet. Probably just something stupid like Is Surge Better Then Mountain Dew. Oh well!  
Remember, send all Flaming, Commentary, Words of Worship, and Death Threats to the Review bit! 


End file.
